Sangre Nieves
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Su apariencia hermosa con piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos tan negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas y labios rojos, tan rojos como la sangre fresca…


**Sangre Nieves**

Hola guapísimos y guapísimas.

Aquí les dejo una historia diferente del cuento clásico de "Blanca Nieves".

Para aquellos que sean de mente débil, sensible e inocente. Les sugiero que salgan de este fic. Ya que no me hago responsable de que queden traumatizados despues de que lean esta historia.

Se les recomienda discreción.

Que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

Azar esperaba con ansias la llegada de su primogénita, esa criatura que tanto habían soñado ella y su esposo, Lord Trigon. Tan segura estaba que sería una niña, que todas las noches imaginaba su apariencia hermosa con piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos tan negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas y labios rojos, tan rojos como la sangre fresca…

De pronto empezó a sentir un dolor muy agudo en el vientre e instintivamente llevó sus manos a él, mientras se doblaba del dolor y veía cómo el inmaculado vestido que llevaba puesto empezaba a teñirse de rojo hasta los pies, haciéndola gritar por ayuda.

Fueron horas de labor y dolor el dar a luz a esa criatura hermosa, tanto así que la salud de Azar empezó a decaer, día a día, y ella dejó de ser la misma.

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron dentro de un ambiente de calma y alegría, mezclado con incertidumbre para Lord Trigon, ya que su felicidad no podía ser completa si tenía que ver cómo la belleza y juventud de su amada esposa se consumían rápidamente con el pasar de los días; en cambio, su hija crecía, y empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

Azar murió al cabo de un año, dejando huérfana a su pequeña Ángela, y a Lord Trigon con un dolor profundo.

A los ocho años Ángela se había convertido en una niña hermosa, pero malcriada, y podría decirse que hasta malvada: gozaba maltratando a las hijas de los sirvientes, atrapaba ratones para luego ahogarlos en un balde con agua y cazaba aves pequeñas para arrancarles las alas, mientras su mirada se tornaba en algo grotesco…

Un día Lord Trigon la mandó a llamar para anunciarle que tendría que salir de viaje, puesto que iría a conocer a quien sería su nueva esposa. Esto a Ángela no la complació en lo absoluto y sólo respondió con una mueca, echando a correr. Su comportamiento seguía empeorando, permanecía horas, encerrada en la habitación de su madre cepillando su cabello frente a un gran espejo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío de su reflejo.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Lord Trigon regresara a su castillo. Al parar el carruaje en el que venía, bajó y se quedó parado con la mano extendida a la puerta del vehículo tomando la mano de una hermosa mujer. Detrás de ella, un hombre apocado y aparentemente con retraso mental cargaba una caja de madera. Lord Trigon buscó a Ángela entre el mar de gente que llagaba a recibirlos; una de las sirvientas la traía de la mano, la pequeña llegó con la mirada baja y una de sus manos cerrada en un puño.

Lord Trigon la llamó pero ella no respondió, haciendo que quisiera darle una reprimenda, pero la hermosa mujer a la que aún sostenía de la mano lo contuvo suavemente, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para saludar a la pequeña. Ángela la observó desafiante, pero la mujer no dejó de sonreír y preguntó a la niña si podía mostrarle su mano. La mirada de Ángela se tornó maliciosa, y abrió su puño para dejar ver el cuerpo de un ratón desollado y sin ojos.

Sin perder la compostura, la bella dama le preguntó si no preferiría cambiarlo por lo que sostenía el hombre, hermano de Lady Rouge **(N/A: Es una referencia Madame Rouge)** —así era como se llamaba la bella mujer—. Ésta tomó la caja en manos de su hermano y al abrirla apareció un cachorro. Se lo mostró a la niña; ella dejó caer el ratón, sacó al cachorro, se dio media vuelta y se alejó saltando y cantando dejando a Lady Rouge encubriendo el enojo que le provocó por haberla ignorado… Al día siguiente se celebraba la boda entre su padre y Lady Rouge, pero Ángela no salió de la habitación de su madre y lloró amargamente frente al espejo.

Horas después los recién casados se encontraban dormidos. Lady Rouge empezó a sentir cómo algo goteaba en su cara. Se enderezó en la cama, pasó su mano por el rostro… ¡sangre!, era sangre de lo que se mancharon sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba y el cachorro que le había regalado a Ángela prendía de la cabecera degollado; pero ella no gritó, sólo tomó lo que quedaba del animal y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña. Al entrar se sentó en la cama y despertó a la pequeña con un beso en la frente. Ángela abrió los ojos, y entonces le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Es mejor que no me tomes como a tu rival pequeña, porque puede que pierdas la guerra.

Con el pasar de los años Ángela se convirtió en una adolescente bella e inteligente, mucho más que su difunta madre, pero con una personalidad cruel y sanguinaria. Su madrastra esperaba a su primer hijo, y Lord Trigon organizaba una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermosa primogénita. Por esta razón, Lady Rouge le ofreció a Ángela el vestido que ella usó cuando cumplió dieciséis como una muestra de tregua a su pequeña guerra. La joven aceptó el vestido y caminó hacia la habitación de su madre.

Esa noche, Ángela apareció en la fiesta ataviada con uno de los vestidos de su madre. Lady Rouge se enfureció mientras veía bailar a su hijastra, y su esposo estaba embelesado porque su hija le recordaba a Azar. La mujer empezó a sentir contracciones, y horas después él bebe nació, muerto. Lord Trigon quedó devastado… pero no se comparaba al dolor de la madre fallida, quien gritaba a todos que la dejaran en paz y llamaba a voces a su hermano. Ángela contuvo una risa de victoria.

Tras haber perdido su belleza, Lady Rouge se encerró en sí misma, hasta que un día dejó la habitación para vagar por los pasillos del castillo, y al dar con la habitación de Ángela, sintió como si una voz la instigara a entrar. Lo hizo, y caminó hasta quedar frente a un espejo inmenso con bordes dorados. Hipnotizada, se sentó en el banco junto a él y miró fijamente su reflejo, ya no gozaba de juventud… Empezó a llorar, y gritar, que todo era culpa de esa mocosa. Intentó destruir el amado espejo de Ángela, pero su reflejo la detuvo, y hablando como si tuviera vida, y haciéndola sentir que perdía la razón, le prometió devolverle su juventud y belleza siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesta a hacerle unos pequeños favores…

Así fue como Lady Rouge había rejuvenecido ante la mirada llena de odio de Ángela. Cegada por su sentimiento de triunfo, envió a Ángela a un viaje con el pretexto de que necesitaba conocer el mundo. Pero le pidió a su hermano que la escoltara, y se asegurara de que sufriera un «accidente» en el camino. Mientras tanto, Lady Rouge se encargaría de vengarse de su amado esposo, quien siempre prefirió a Ángela por sobre ella.

La noticia de que Ángela y su hermano habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros no tardó en llegar. Aunque esto destrozó aún más a Lord Trigon, la evidente muerte de su hermano no significó nada para Lady Rouge, y siguió envenenando a su esposo y llenándolo de dolor, decidida a hacer de él un despojo humano. En cuestión de noches Lord Trigon había perdido completamente su espíritu y vagaba por el castillo llorando y buscando desesperado a Ángela, pero ella no contestaba su llamado.

Todo sería distinto una noche de invierno, cuando el ambiente en el castillo era más tétrico que de costumbre. Lady Rouge paseaba por la habitación que era de Ángela llevando en brazos un pequeño bulto, tarareando una y otra vez la misma canción. De repente, se escucharon gritos a la entrada del castillo; Lady Rouge posó el bulto en la cama para asomarse por la ventana. Uno de los guardias había sido degollado y destrozado mientras los demás huían despavoridos como si una jauría de lobos los atacara. Eran siete hombres corpulentos, aullando de placer, desgarrando a los guardias uno a uno ¡con sus propias manos y dientes! La sangre que brotaba de sus víctimas manchaba sus rostros y caía impúdica sobre la blanca nieve…

Lady Rouge se aterrorizó y quiso correr a asegurar las puertas de la habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una figura se asomaba a la puerta sonriendo, tan maliciosamente como siempre. Era Ángela. Lady Rouge se preguntaba cómo es que había sobrevivido, la niña se limitada a sonreír. Uno de sus brazos escondía algo detrás de su espalda. Lady Rouge la miraba con horror y curiosidad; ¿qué era lo que ocultaba?

¡La cabeza de su hermano!, que había cercenado y mutilado, ahora sus ojos eran unas cuencas vacías y su boca abierta no era más que un agujero sin dientes ni lengua, sólo una masa de carne y sangre coagulada y mal oliente. Lady Rouge gritó e intentó huir, pero Ángela fue más rápida, lanzándole la cabeza de su hermano para hacerla tropezar y caer. Rio como una psicótica tomando a su madrastra por los cabellos para obligarla a ver la orgía de sangre que practicaban los siete hombres afuera. Cómo destrozaban los cuerpos de sus víctimas y mascaban la carne cruda que arrancaban con sus dientes… se escuchaba cómo crujía la carne entre sus mandíbulas.

Un leve llanto captó la atención de Ángela y llenó de pánico a Lady Rouge. Soltó a su presa azotándola contra la pared para dirigirse a la cama y destapar el pequeño bulto que tanto atesoraba. Con una sonrisa retorcida, lo recogió, y caminó al espejo extendiendo los brazos y mirándolo con recelo…

— Espejo, espejo sobre la pared. Veo que te has divertido en mi ausencia —dijo con reproche hacia su reflejo, pero poco duró su trance ya que un dolor agudo y punzante atravesó su espalda.

Lady Rouge la había apuñalado justo en el centro del corazón, pero Ángela sonrió y giró su cuerpo, mirando fijamente a la mujer, burlándose del acto desesperado por deshacerse de ella. El reflejo de Ángela ardió en llamas azules y empezó a cambiar frente a una atónita Lady Rouge. La forma que tomó fue la de un demonio de piel pálida, como la blanca nieve, de ojos negros, profundos, como la noche, una sonrisa retorcida y tan roja como la sangre fresca…

Tiempo después se celebraba en el castillo la boda de Ángela y Bruno, un noble de tierras vecinas. El padre de Ángela se había desvanecido, así como Lady Rouge, y todo empezaba a prosperar de nuevo en el castillo. Ángela esperaba la llegada de su primer hijo y se le veía caminar feliz por los pasillos con algo entre sus manos, hasta que se detuvo en la que alguna vez fue la recámara de su madre, sellada años atrás.

Quitó el seguro de las puertas y caminó hacia el espejo, diciendo:

—Espejo, espejo sobre la pared, no te podrás quejar, ya tienes compañía, y pronto tendrás un heredero más que te alimentará. – dijo esto mirando directamente hacia el espejo, mostrando al demonio sonriendo complacido y, al fondo del reflejo, a los siete hombres torturando a Lady Rouge y a Lord Trigon.

Ángela arrojó lo que tenía entre las manos hacia un rincón de la habitación y una pequeña criatura salió de entre las sombras para devorar el cuerpo de un ratón, ante la sonrisa malévola de la futura madre…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que para algunos de ustedes les haya agradado esta historia oscura, tétrica y sangrienta.

Lamento mucho que les haya arruinado su infancia, pero, no pude evitar escribir esta historia.

Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, crítica y comentarios.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
